Un solo dia
by edpol
Summary: ¿Que harías si solo te quedara un dia de vida? ¿que harías si de ese dia se encargara Fliqpy? Flippy se entera de que dentro de tres dias su vida llegara a su fin llevado por la desesperación hace un trato con Fliqpy, hacer todo lo que el nunca se atrevió a hacer. (mi peor summary pero denle oportunidad)


_**Buenas soy edpol haciendo una nueva historia sobre este mundillo de HTF, si… sé que no actualice aun la otra, pero quiero decirles desde mi más profundo pesar que no la continuare. Péguenme, dispárenme y hagan todo lo que deseen porque me lo merezco, asi que he traído un nuevo fic y este creo que será un One-Shot… un tipo de fic que no me gusta demasiado, pero hey, no puedo crear fics largos y enrevesados así como así, dentro fic.**_

Flippy tosía como un condenado, pero aun así no soltaba su cigarrillo, nunca quiso empezar con esa manía pero Fliqpy se la había pegado "sin querer"-estúpido yo…-pensó en voz alta, llevaba tosiendo un buen tiempo, fumaba a todas horas: el estrés del trabajo, los estudios, los arrebatos de Flaky por cualquier cosa, por no contar a Fliqpy, todo eso y mucho mas lo llevaba a fumar casi veinte paquetes de ese veneno lento a la semana. En fin toda esa tos acabo preocupando a su novia, Flaky, ella llevaba tiempo recomendándole que fuera al médico pero él hacía caso omiso, dando siempre la misma pobre respuesta "estoy bien" pero no dijo lo mismo cuando al toser horas antes empezó a escupir sangre.

 _Flasback_

 _Estaba el sentado en su sofá, mirando un programa de televisión sobre lo idiotas que pueden llegar a ser los humanos-Flippy, a comer-dijo amablemente su novia limpiando algunas manchas de sus manos, como de costumbre el estaba con ese pequeño tubito de veneno humeante en la mano-Flippy por favor no fumes en la casa-pidió ella muy amablemente, este la miro nervioso._

 _-pe… perdona Flaky… jeje-rio nervioso apagando su cigarrillo en un cenicero. Sentándose a comer vio que su amada novia había preparado arroz con bogavante, un plato español el cual le agradaba bastante-gracias querida como me conoces-sonrió se acerco a ella y le deposito un suave beso en los labios, este se separo con sus ojos amarillentos-_ _ **esta noche vas a disfrutar**_ _-sonrió él con sadismo relamiendo su tenedor._

 _-o vamos Fliqpy no seas vicioso-rio ella un poco avergonzada de su alter-novio._

 _-bien-dijo ya con sus ojos normales-a comer-este comía con bastante velocidad._

 _-no comas tan rápido o si no…-sus palabras fueron silenciadas al cumplirse sus sospechas-te lo dije-recalco calmadamente al oír a su amado toser con fuerza._

 _-coof… perdón es que… coof-tosía con intensidad-maldita sea…-tapo su boca para no parecer maleducado, pero la tos no cesaba preocupando a la pelirroja._

 _-¿Flippy estas bien?-se acerco lentamente dándole palmaditas en la espalda, intentando aliviar su padecer._

 _-Fla… Flaky…-dijo horrorizado destapando su boca y mirándola con miedo, la dicha se acerco y vio que su mano estaba manchada con varias gotas de un líquido rojo._

 _-¿es… sangre?-pregunto muy temerosa._

 _-creo… creo que si-dijo el mirando su mano, con los ojos como platos._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Y así había terminado aceptando ir al médico, no por miedo por su salud, sino por las lágrimas de desconsolación de la pelirroja, suspiro al recordarla llorando en su hombro gritando que tenía cáncer y cosas así ¿Cómo iba a tener cáncer? Si estaba en la flor de la vida.

-Señor… ¿Flippy Smith?-pregunto un chico de lentes desde una puerta del consultorio, ya hacia varios minutos que había llegado a este.

-yo mismo-respondió poniéndose de pie en la sala de espera **"vamos acaba con esto, así volveremos a casa y le echaremos un par de polvos a Flaky** " decía una voz en su cabeza "cierra el pico animal" dijo él en sus pensamientos "pero en algo tienes razón, voy a entrar ahí y le demostrare a Flaky que no tengo nada malo" entro en la habitación con toda su determinación en su pecho.

…

…

…

-Tiene cáncer-las palabras impactaron en su pecho como una bala de cañón.

-hem… jajaja-reía el de manera extraña-que buena esa Sniffles, tranquilo te la paso porque nos conocemos desde hace mucho y…-una mano se poso en su hombro.

-Flip compañero, esto es serio…-la voz del peliazul sonaba firme.

-oh… ¿Cuánto me queda?-pregunto al fin.

-tres días-el peliverde volvió a reír, pero de forma más pausada-lo siento amigo.

-tranqui… aun me quedan tres años, puedo…-fue interrumpido por el peliazul.

-no Flippy he dicho tres…-este también fue interrumpido.

-bu… bueno tres meses es mucho menos de lo que esperaba pero aun así-recibió una bofetada en su mejilla que casi cae al suelo.

-¡Flippy deja de mentirte a ti mismo…! ¡Sabes perfectamente que he dicho tres días!-el empezó a humedecer su ojos.

-¿Qué…?-dijo a media voz.

-lo siento Flippy… la pruebas demuestran que lo has tenido muchísimo tiempo-este miro su bolsillo y cogió la cajetilla roja que llevaba-esto… esto ha sido el problema-mostro la caja en sus narices y luego la arrojo al suelo-por dios Flippy… ¿en qué pensabas al fumar tanto?-este se tapo los ojos rompiendo a llorar.

-¡NO LO SE VALE, NO LO SE!-destapo sus ojos mostrando uno amarillo y el otro verde los dos empapados de lágrimas-¡¿qué puedo hacer Sniffles?!-grito buscando solución.

-no lo sé… pero por ahora…-se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola-piensa en cómo se lo vas a decir a Flaky-y cerró la puerta dejándolo solo para que pensara.

-oye Flaky se que es una mala noticia pero… tengo cáncer- **"es muy mala amigo"** decía la voz de Fliqpy en su cabeza-tienes razón, se lo tomaría mal, pero no sé como decírselo-llevaba más de una hora delante de la puerta de su casa pensando maneras de cómo decírselo a su pelirroja **"¿y crees que yo sí? Mira amigo no hay manera de que se lo digas y no le dé un ataque cardiaco"-** lo sé pero… ¿sabes qué? Se lo voy a decir tal cual que se lo tome como quiera-acerco su puño a la puerta dispuesto a llamar cuando esta se abrió de repente mostrando a la chica con una bolsa de tela.

-vaya ¿ya has vuelto?-esta le dejo sitio para que entrara.

-hem… si…-pasó lentamente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿y bien que te han dicho?-pregunto algo preocupada, pero sin quitar su pequeña sonrisa, esa pregunta le pillo desprevenido incluso cuando llevaba una hora preparándose.

-bu… bueno veras…-sus nervios lo mataban-veras yo…-tomo aire-seré franco Flaky yo…-este se giro y la miro a los ojos, caso error porque al ver su mirada inocente y llena de esperanza no tuvo el valor para decírselo, pero debía.

-¿y bien?-preguntó.

- **solo es que tengo la garganta algo irritada, me han dicho que la sangre es por toser tanto-** los ojos amarillos salieron para impedir que el chico metiera la pata "¿Qué mierdas haces? debemos decírselo" la voz del de ojos verdes se escucho muy enojada **"shhhh cállate mamon, no podemos decírselo… no aun ¿no ves que le dará un ataque al corazón o algo así si se lo dices?"**

 **-** ufff que alegría me das, pensé que sería algo peor-esta corrió con algunas lagrimas en los ojos a abrazarle-si te pasara algo yo no sé qué sería de mi-el corazón de ambas personalidades se partieron al oír eso.

-¿Qué… que va a pasarme a mí? Soy un veterano-acaricio su cabecita con cuidado "no podemos decírselo… ¿verdad?" el otro negó en sus pensamientos.

Llego la noche y eso solo significaba una cosa dos días más y adiós, Flippy estaba en la cama dando vueltas todo el rato-oye Flippy…-susurro su compañera de cama-si estas tan inquieto podríamos…-empezó a abrazarlo por la espalda.

-Flaky…-este rápidamente se puso encima de ella con un ojo de cada color y eso solo significaba una cosa, Flip y Fliq se habían puesto de acuerdo en eso.

Nunca lo habían hecho tantas veces en una sola noche pero ellos dos querían asegurarse de que ella nunca lo olvidaría-guau chicos… ha sido increíble-deposito un beso en su mejilla y se dio la vuelta-buenas noches chicos-y rápidamente se durmió llevada por el cansancio.

" **pst oye Flippy… ¿sigues despierto?"** "¿cómo voy a dormir en esta situación…? Idiota" eso ultimo lo dijo con algo de melancolía "esta puede que sea nuestra última discusión" rió por sus adentros **"no estoy aquí para discutir, quisiera que me hicieras un favor"** el de ojos verdes suspiro "¿qué coño quieres?" **"solo si tu quieres… veras es un favor doble, mañana no vayas a trabajar y haces lo siguiente: escribes una lista de todo, absolutamente TODO lo que nunca te has atrevido y sabes que yo podría hacer"** "¿a dónde quieres llegar?" **"vengarte de todos esos cabrones que tu nunca te has atrevido a decirles nada, conseguir el dinero que Flaky nunca podría ganar sola… ya sabes irte con todo y darle lo que tienes a ella"** Flippy miro a su espalda y vio a su amada dormir muy tranquila "está bien siempre y cuando no le hagas nada a ella" **"sabes que yo nunca le haría nada idiota jaja"** Flippy sonrió tenía razón en eso, Fliq nunca le haría daño a Flaky , la amaba tanto como el mismo "bien trato hecho".

La mañana había llegado, Flaky se había despertado dispuesta a ir a trabajar en el supermercado en que lo hacía, así que decidió llamar también al de pelo verde para que fuera a trabajar también-Flippy cariño… despierta-movió levemente al chico, rápidamente el reaccionó-debes levantarte o llegaras tarde-se separo un poco de él y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Flaky… no creo que pueda ir a trabajar…-este ladeó la cabeza.

-¿ocurre algo?-pregunto algo preocupada.

-nada solo que creo que me he resfriado-dijo fingiendo voz de enfermo.

-vaya por dios, pues entonces llamare al trabajo, para informar de que no iré porque no te encuentras bien, luego llamare por ti-esta se dirigió ala sala de estar donde estaba el teléfono fijo.

-no cariño no te… coof coof-dijo tosiendo de verdad-no te preocupes tu ve a trabajar-la detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de marcar e ultimo numero.

-¿estarás bien?-pregunto algo preocupada.

-claro que soy un ex-militar ¿recuerdas?-sonrió ampliamente, incluso demasiado, pero ella no le sumo importancia.

-bien, me fio de ti-aclaró dándole un corto beso.

-recuerda, si tienes problemas, tienes mi numero en la nevera-repitió por quinta vez, mientras Flippy la iba sacando de casa a empujoncitos porque si no llegaría tarde-y si te encuentras mal tienes las pastillas en la mesa-repetía también por quinta vez, ya llegando a la puerta se dio la vuelta mirándole fijamente-una cosa más-le miro seria-te quiero-Flippy le dio un abrazo, quizás duro un cuarto de hora pero para el fue demasiado poco, al soltarla esta le dio un corto beso-nos vemos-se despidió saliendo por la puerta del departamento.

-adiós-se despidió con amabilidad-bien es… hora de trabajar-cogio una hoja de papel, goma de borrar y lápiz, directamente empezó a escribir la que llamo "la lista del último día"

Llego a casa muy cansada, la jornada de hoy había sido agotadora, pero sobre todo porque los nervios por ver a su enfermo novio la mataban-¡chicos! Ya estoy en casa-alzo levemente la voz, pero nadie respondió-¿chicos?-pregunto entrando a su habitación encontrándose a Flippy tumbado en el escritorio con una hoja de papel debajo, cogiéndola y pensando que todas esas cosas escritas eran en broma rio levemente al leerlas todas, cogió el lápiz y apunto una cosa más, luego lo tapó con una manta y se fue a dormir ella también, mañana seria sábado y podría descansar un poco.

-no acaba de convencerme esto…-decía poniéndose su chaqueta, listo para empezar el "día" **"oh vamos hombre no te eches atrás, me lo prometiste"** -vale, está bien-en ese momento su ojos se pusieron amarillo lima- **bien es hora de empezar-** se dirigió hacia un armario algo apartado de todo, al abrirlo descubrió: varias armas de fuego, un machete, un pasamontañas y una foto de él con Flaky- **adios querida-** besó la foto con cariño y se la puso en el bolsillo, se coloco el pasamontañas, cogió una escopeta, dos pistolas, munición suficiente y el machete- **te acordaste de escribir la lista ¿cierto?-** pregunto a su otro yo en su interior "claro no soy idiota" respondió el otro- **bien…-** cargo la escopeta mientras salía por la puerta- **numero uno… matar a Disco Bear-"** odiaba cuando le tocaba el culo a Flaky" pensó el de ojos verdes- **si… a mí también me hinchaba las pelotas, luego le daba una paliza-"** si, pero volvía a hacerlo , así que creo que es hora de darle un escarmiento definitivo" el ojiamarillo sonrió- **pues vamos a enseñarle lo que es que te toquen el culo, pero con una escopeta-** acto seguido salió corriendo rumbo al departamento del pelo afro.

Flaky se despertaba, al enderezarse fregó sus ojos para ver que el peliverde no estaba en su cama-¿Flippy?-llamó, pero no recibió respuesta-¿habrá salido?-salió de su habitación y encendió la TV apareciendo por defecto las noticias de la mañana.

-buenos días, aquí informando desde Tree Town sobre una serie de acontecimientos que asolan a esta ciudad-la presentadora cogió varios papeles y los ojeo rápidamente-hem ¿esto va enserio?-pregunto saliendo del ángulo de cámara-¿sí? Joder-dijo antes de volver a posicionarse bien-ejem bien la primera catástrofe ha sido en casa del artista local Disco Bear el cual ha sido mutilado y disparado en su trasero por lo que parece ser una escopeta, después se han descubierto dos cadáveres de dos gemelos los cuales han sido igualmente mutilados cortándoles las manos y sacándoles las tripas para metérselas por la nariz, comprensiblemente no vamos a enseñar fotos de lo sucedido, pero creemos que la imagen mental que tienen ya será suficiente…-paso otro de los papeles-bien ahora en Tabu Town…-un señor se acerco a su oreja y dijo algo que no se logro oír-bien señoras y señores, parece ser que tenemos una noticia de última hora, un usuario desconocido a atracado un banco en Tree Town, al parecer las desgracias acuden todas a esta localidad-la presentadora siguió con el informativo, pero Flaky no escucho nada mas, su boca estaba desencajada de la sorpresa, esas cosas… las tres…

-estaban… en el papel de la mesa… anoche-cogiendo su abrigo y en pijama se dirigió hacia la siguiente localización debía advertir a todo el mundo de que Fliqpy estaba suelto.

 **-recuérdame porque le he tenido que hacer eso a los gemelos ladrones-** se dijo a si mismo sentado en un banco jugando con sus tres o cuatro bolsas llenas de unos cuantos millones de dólares "porque nunca les perdonare que nos robaran el collar de perlas que le regalamos a Flaky, tampoco el que se colaran en mi casa en navidad e intentaran robarlo todo" **-esa noche… malditos canijos se me escaparon, jeje pero no volverán a hacerlo, es mas esta vez no han podido-** cogió la lista y tacho el puesto de "atracar el banco" – **es para ella ¿cierto?-** "si… sé que no podría vivir con su salario actual, casi no podíamos tener lujos con lo que nos daban los de ambos"-¿ **y la paga de veterano?-** "pffff cien dólares mensuales no son nada, y para lo único que da es para un par de caprichos para ambos" se quejo el- **Bien si tu lo dices… numero 4 y ya casi acabamos, tener mi charla con ¿Splendid?-** dijo algo extrañado "si… el tio me cae bien y eso, por eso quiero que le des la carta que tienes en el bolsillo y que le digas que siga mis instrucciones"- **pan comido pero es muy aburrido** -cogió las bolsas y las deposito en el furgón que había robado para hacer el atraco.

-veamos… ya ha hecho el robo, a matado a Lifty y a Shifty y ahora… ¿Qué tocaba ahora?-se preguntaba corriendo sin rumbo mientras marcaba el numero de su novio, pero él no respondía-¡vamos Flippy por Dios! Contesta…-sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse-¿Por qué has vuelto a hacerlo…?-lagrimas de desesperación caían por sus pálidas mejillas, su rostro cambio drásticamente al sentir el aparato vibrar entre sus manos-¡¿Flippy?!-pregunto histérica.

-hem… no, soy Splendid-carraspeo-oye Flaky ¿Qué le pasa a ese novio tuyo? A empezado a matar por todas partes-esta se alarmo ante su pregunta.

-¿Cómo sabes…?-su pregunta fue interrumpida por el chico peli azul.

-¿Cómo se que es Flippy el responsable? Fácil no mucha gente es capaz de hacer este tipo de mutilaciones y Fliqpy es capaz-la chica le dio una iluminación al oír de nuevo la voz del chico.

-¡Splendid debes huir!-grito ella dejando sordo al chico.

-no grites que no soy sordo, espera… ¿Por qué debo huir?-pregunto algo confuso.

-n… no tengo tiempo para explicártelo, debes salir de la ciudad hasta que encuentre la manera de calmar a Fliqpy-este sonrió con fiereza.

-¿quieres decir que yo seré su próximo objetivo?-miro hacia todos lados con una sonrisa de seguridad-bien pues que venga-su voz se torno seria-Flaky tu enciérrate en casa yo parare a Fliqpy-Flaky se alarmo ante tal afirmación.

-¿Qué? No Did no lo enfrentes, te matara y…- de nuevo fue interrumpida.

-y si yo no lo detengo nadie lo hará querida-el suspiró-me da pena que haya vuelto a las andadas es un buen chico, incluso he podido hacer amistad con Fliqpy pero… Flaky tienes que entender que lo condenaran a perpetua por esto-su voz sonaba entristecida pero firme, aparte le dijo que lo condenarían a perpetua pero él sabía bien que todos sus delitos lo llevarían al corredor de la muerte.

-Did por favor no…-su voz se corto al el de pelo azul colgar el teléfono.

-lo siento querida-guardo el artefacto en su bolsillo-Flippy ¿Por qué?-pasos se oyeron a sus espaldas-je hola… Fliqpy-dijo sin darse la vuelta.

- **vaya ¿hablabas de mi?-** dijo socarronamente.

-sí, no hace mucho he hablado con Flaky-se dio la vuelta sonriendo con los brazos cruzados.

 **-¿has hablado con ella?-** pregunto incrédulo.

-sí, quería preguntarle que te pasaba pero… no tenía información-se encogió de hombros.

- **en ese caso puedo pedirte un favor** -el de pelo azul cambió la expresión de su rostro a una de extrañeza- **quiero que le des esto** -extendió su brazo entregándole un sobre algo ancho- **quiero que se lo entregues, pero ni se te ocurra leerlo** -lo miro con una sonrisa divertida- **o tendré que matarte-** se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-espera ¿Qué pone en la carta?-este detuvo su andar y sin mirarlo habló.

- **ahí explica el porqué/** de nuestro comportamiento-ambas voces hablaron a la vez-por cierto-habló Flippy-dile que no intente detenerme y…-lo miro de reojo-que la quiero-y asi se fue dejando patidifuso a Splendid.

Leyó la carta y se quedo pasmada, no tenia palabras-Cáncer…-alcanzo a decir.

-si es… una noticia bastante chocante-en el sobre había una carta explicando todo y un fajo de billetes de diez mil dólares ( _aclaro que no tengo ni idea de si existen estos billetesXD)_

-no puede ser…-las lagrimas salían lentamente de sus ojos-el… no cumplirá lo ultimo de la lista entonces…-dijo a media voz.

-¿qué es lo último?-pregunto.

-una aportación mia… darle un beso a…-la puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe-¿Flippy?-pregunto impactada al verle allí de pie.

-yo… coof coof-tosía sangre a borbotones no le quedaba mucho tiempo, al momento cayo al suelo de rodillas.

-¡Flippy!-grito ella al salir en su ayuda-Flippy-lo miro con mucha tristeza pero sin llorar ya que ya no había solución-Flippy, yo…-fue acallada por un beso.

-je… he cumplido… la lista entera-y asi cayó su ultimo aliento.


End file.
